


i thought that i heard you laughing, i thought that i heard you sing

by thermodynamicActivity (chlorinetrifluoride)



Series: The Collegestuck 'Verse [29]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorinetrifluoride/pseuds/thermodynamicActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sort of part of "with reverence to twenty-seven".<br/>dirk and eridan agree to bury the hatchet, and not in each other's skulls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i thought that i heard you laughing, i thought that i heard you sing

**2010**

april showers bring may flowers, you remember, standing here in the faint drizzle, across the street from your school, cigarette in hand, but that doesn’t stop them from being loathsome.

you’ve slicked your blond hair back with a liberal amount of gel that you doubt is waterproof.

and you’re not the only one here. there’s also dave strider’s older brother, the wiry one on fencing team whom you have never seen without his douchey pointy sunglasses.

“you don’t like me, and i don’t like you, eridan,” he says to you, expression deadpan as it always is.

you nod. this is true.

“but,” he continues. “we both love roxy.”

that is also true. you’d walk over hot coals for her, and you suspect he’d do the same.

you think of her walking to school from the train station in the morning, arm in arm with jane, greeting her friends in halfway singsong. when she smiles, the corners of her mouth crinkle with dimples.

yes, dirk is correct.

“and where does this fact leave us?” you want to know.

he takes his water bottle out of his bag, uncaps it, takes a drink. unlike most of the water bottles you’ve seen over the years, this one is truly harmless.

“we tolerate each other,” he says. “for her.”

you hate dirk and his pointy shades and his facade of overconfidence, but you can understand this.

one drag off your cigarette. slow exhale.

“very well then, strider.”

he turns away from you, then. he makes his way back to school without another word.


End file.
